Arwen
Arwen Lorraine de Royale is a naturally born awakened. Daughter of Noble and Clairice and the third crown princess. Level and cool headed, a commander in battle. She has a painful disorder which causes her to loose skin when she doesn't eat guts. Because of this, she lived a very sheltered childhood, unable to leave the north. She is very curious about the outside world and hopes to one day see it. She would often sneak out with her sisters, Bonnie and Artemis in order to see the outside world and work on the Lazarus project. Her Y.I.D. is a tiger, with her taking 2 years to mature and being born as a tiger cub. While not as bright as her sisters, she identifies herself more attuned to humanity, something she sometimes despises, and can better deal with interpersonal issues between her sisters. Like her sisters, she has periods regularly. Arwen's awakened appearance is that of a woman with a lower tiger body. Her arms are large air cannons which can deal devastating air blasts over tracts of land. They come at the disadvantage of having a large recharge time. She shared a friendly relationship with Faren, meeting him on her seventh birthday when Faren tried to attack Alice and ended up accidentally attacking Arwen, resulting in his banishment. Arwen is first seen with Bonnie and Artemis, using Lazarus to destroy a bandit camp. When Grace demanded they stop, Arwen attacks her. Upon realizing Cassandra, Victoria and Gloria's presences, she decided to go after Victoria to stop her from using sensory control. She quickly incapacitated Victoria but spared her when Gloria surrendered, taking the claymore and the awakened to the palace as prisoners of war. She was later seen on servant duty as punishment for leaving the castle during winter, which was against Noble's instructions. She remained interested in Gloria, who had become a servant at the castle, and asked her about the outside world, Staff, and her life as a claymore, showing her soft side all while retaining her dominating air of authority. She later visited her sister Bonnie for advice on how to assert herself. She decided to talk to Noble and demand that he let her go and be a knight. Before she could do so, Omen attacks and she defends the castle. During the battle with Omen, when Omen reverted into his Outsider form, Arwen took the lead in defending the castle from his corrupt minions. She created an awakened barricade and even took direct combat into her hands. After Omen's death, she stayed with her two former captives, Gloria and Victoria and decided to hear their stories and advice about the outside world. She shared with both of them that stitchwork was real and lived in Noble's territory, much to their horror. They continued to share stories, telling each other of their early life. Upon hearing Gloira cry about her childhood, Arwen too began to cry, trying to brush off her moment of weakness as "Human emotions". She asked Noble to leave the castle and he agreed, even supporting a family trip in the near future. While going out with Gloria and Victoria, they encountered zero-nine who attacked them. Arwen stayed behind to fight zero-nine while Gloria and Victoria got help. She was quickly injured due to her cannon's long reload time and zero-nine's specialized defensive abilities. Roze killed her, leaving her body a mangled mess. Her death caused Noble to revert into his abyssal form in an attempt to attack Staff for the loss of his daughter. Category:Awakened Being Category:Noble's Kingdom Category:Naturally born awakened